monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ammo and Coating List
Bowgun Ammo List Attack Ammo The meat-and-bones of this page. This is the ammunition you fight with!!! *'Normal S Lv1' (Purchase or Supply) **The very most basic ammunition type there is for dealing raw damage. **Can be found in most supply boxes or purchased at any shop. **All Light Bowguns can handle this ammo type, but not all Heavy Bowguns can. *'Normal S Lv2' (Huskberry + Needleberry) **A stronger version of Normal S Lv1. Limited to 99 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Normal S Lv3' (Huskberry + Rumblefish) **Strongest of the Normal Series. Limited to 99 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pierce S LV1' (Huskberry + Velociprey Fang) **Special ammo that pierces right through monsters and never stops, delivering multiple hits. Max 60 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pierce S Lv2' (Huskberry + Pin Tuna) **Stronger version of Pierce S Lv1. Max 50 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pierce S Lv3' (Sm Bone Husk + Pin Tuna) **Strongest of the Pierce Series. Max 40 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pellet S Lv1' (Huskberry + Scatternut) **Special close-range ammo that scatters and causes multiple hits, like a Shrapnel-burst. Max 60 shots. **Careful! You can accidentally spray your allies with Pellet S shots! **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pellet S Lv2' (Huskberry + Wyvern Fang) **Stronger version of Pellet S Lv1. Max 60 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Pellet S Lv3' (Sm Bone Husk + Wyvern Fang) **Strongest of the Pellet Series. Max 60 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Crag S Lv1' (Huskberry + Burst Arrowana) **Special ammo that digs into the target, and explodes inside for greater damage. Max 9 shots. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Crag S Lv2' (Sm Bone Husk + Burst Arrowana) **Stronger version of Crag S Lv1. Max 9 shots. *'Crag S Lv3' (Lg Bone Husk + Bomb Arrowana) **Strongest of the Crag Series. Max 9 shots. *'Clust S lv1' (Huskberry + Bomberry) **Special ammo that breaks apart on contact and causes up to 3 random explosions around the target. Max 3 shots. **Careful! You can accidentally blast your allies with Cluster S shots! **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Clust S Lv2' (Sm Bone Husk + Wyvern Claw) **Stronger version of Cluster S Lv1 that causes up to 4 explosions. Max 3 shots. *'Clust S Lv3' (Lg Bone Husk + Scatterfish) **Strongest of the Cluster series that causes up to 5 explosions. Max 3 shots. Elemental Ammo Special Ammunition Types for exploiting the elemental weaknesses of certain Monsters. If you're not sure what your target is weak to, look it up! This is a Wiki, after all!!! *'Flame S' (Huskberry + Fire Herb) **An elemental shot dealing FIRE Damage. **Use on monsters weak against FIRE. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Water S' (Huskberry + Knife Mackerel) **An elemental shot dealing WATER Damage. **Use on monsters weak against WATER. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Thunder S' (Huskberry + Flashbug) **An elemental shot dealing THUNDER Damage. **Use on monsters weak against THUNDER. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Ice S' (Huskberry + Ice Crystal) **An elemental shot dealing ICE Damage. **Use on monsters weak against ICE. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Dragon S' (Large Bone Husk + Dragon Seed) **A special, rare kind of Element Shot that deals DRAGON Damage. **Very few bowguns can actually handle this type of Ammo. **Use on monsters weak against DRAGON. Status-Affliction Ammo Ammo for dealing Status Afflictions. *'Stun S Lv1' (Huskberry + Stunshroom) ** A shot for dealing Paralysis. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Stun S Lv2' (Sm Bone Husk + Genprey Fang) ** A stronger version of Stun S Lv1. *'Poison S Lv1' (Huskberry + Toadstool) ** A shot for dealing Poisoning. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Poison S Lv2' (Sm Bone Husk + Ioprey Fang) ** A stronger version of Poison S Lv1. *'Sleep S Lv1' (Huskberry + Sleep Herb) ** A shot to lull monsters to sleep. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Sleep S Lv2' (Sm Bone Husk + Sleepyfish) ** A stronger version of Sleep S Lv1. Support Ammo Ammunition for support purposes, such as healing or buffing. *'Paint S' (Huskberry + Paintberry) **Basically a PaintBall in Shot-form. *'Tranq S' (Unobtainable in MHF, Tranquilizer + Huskberry in MHF2.) **Basically a Tranq Bomb in Shot-form. This is provided as a supply in capturing quests. *'Recover S Lv1' (Huskberry + Herb) **Basically a potion in shot-form. Use it on an ally. **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Recover S Lv2' (Huskberry + Potion) **Recovers a great deal more than Recover S Lv1. Possibly a Mega-Potion? **In MHF2, can be purchased in shops. *'Demon S' (Huskberry + Power Seed) **Temporarily boosts attack power of a target. Value = ??? *'Armor S' (Huskberry + Armor Seed) **Temporarily boosts defense power of a target. Value = ??? Fortress Ammo Special ammunition only available in fortress quests Lao-Shan Lung, Shen Gaoren & Fatalis. *'Ballista S' **Ammo only usable by the giant Bowgun known as the Ballista. You select the ammo with your ordinary items and then hit Square while standing in front of a Ballista to activate. Controls are similar to a Bowgun. *'Cannon S:' **Ammo only usable by the cannons, it must be carried in the same way as an egg, meaning you must handle it with care. Dropping it will result in a small explosion that hurts just the tiniest bit. Bow Coating List Activate a coating by having the bow armed and pressing Circle and Triangle together. Coatings will not lose ammo during slash-attacks with the Circle button, but still have their effects applied. All of these can be purchased in ships in MHF2. *'Power Coating' (Nitroshroom + Empty Bottle) **Increases the power of your arrows. Value = ???? *'Poison Coating' (Toadstool + Empty Bottle) **Changes your arrows' element to poisoning. *'Paralysis Coating' (Parashroom + Empty Bottle) **Changes your arrows' element to Paralyzing. *'Sleep Coating' (Sleep Herb + Empty Bottle) **Changes your arrows' element to Sleeping. Category:Items Category: Weapons Category: Bows